Promise Me (Tychus)
by Guardian54
Summary: Tychus is not, contrary to popular believe, an imbecile. He knows full well Mengsk would kill him the moment he became useless anyhow, so, being Genre Savvy, he flips Mengsk off appropriately. This affects a couple key moments later on. M for violence and sexual themes
A/N: I was reading a StarCraft fanfic today… and I realized Tychus was OOC as hell at the end of WoL. Now, what if he had been a bit more Genre Savvy?

* * *

Promise Me (Tychus)

" _If you were willing to give up your freedom for your buddy, then when someone offers you a clearly fake ticket to freedom, well, you'd still take it, but you'd have the last word if they are going to turn on you, bah!" –Diary of Tychus Findlay, during the Battle of Char, Second Koprulu War-_

"Jimmy, I need to tell you something." Tychus said as they entered the dead but still standing Hive Cluster. "You know about how this suit is a death trap, right?"

"Yeah, you gonna tell me the story behind it?" Raynor discreetly brought up a call for a Medivac and medic team to get to their position as soon as physically possible.

"Well, Mengsk said I could be freed if I'd be a mole for him. So far he hasn't been able to get anything out of me, and I know full well that despite his yelling in my ear right now about telling you and killing Kerrigan… be quiet you, like you wouldn't have killed me right after I did something like that just to torture Jimmy boy more. You put a man under Damocles' Sword long enough for him to realize there's no hope and he will flip you off when it hurts you the most, Mr. Mengsk!" He fell to his knees, sweat beading along his forehead.

Jim had caught him before he could pitch back in the dead Creep that coated the ground "MEDICS! Where the fuck are you?"

Tychus barely managed to suck in another breath "Anyhow, Jim, promise me—URK…—promise me when the day comes you will fuck him real good…" Even Mengsk shut up for a moment inside Tychus's helmet at the mental imagery of that idea "… with a nice, big, churning, shaking chainsaw. Consider it cutting a wedding cake for you and your S—" Tychus's eyes rolled up in his head and he began to seize as his body failed him.

* * *

 _LATER_

Raynor did not let Sarah so much as budge his arm—granted, she wasn't trying very hard—after she shoved his revolver into his hand and wrapped his fingers around it, tears streaming down her cheeks at their reunion. "Look, darling, if I had had to, say, kill Tychus to save you from him, I might be angry enough to actually punch you in the face or something stupid for MAKING IT ALL SEEM LIKE IT WAS FOR NOTHING." Raynor shook his head violently to clear his mind a bit "But I didn't need to do anything like that, so I can keep a clear enough head to not even contemplate hitting you…" He set the revolver where he'd been sitting previously and brought his hands up to her face, wiping away some of her tears "Except in this sense." Did lip mashing really count as hitting? Well, we'll leave that for the academics.

A brief time later "You did this to bust me out, though I hope there was a greater cause beyond just that. That's okay, because I know I did a lot of bad things to save you back in the day… fighting Selendis was minor compared to busting New Folsom open and letting loose quite a few real criminals in addition to the intellectuals and such locked up there. Oh, and in case you didn't notice, the Queen of Blades was GREEN. You, Sarah… are very much not green."

It was a heartbeat before they both burst into laughter.

Jim paused for a moment "Look, I don't think I should say this, really, it's not a good time, but… I need to get back to my boys and you to your Swarm, we can talk later, really, but in case we're too busy then… I'll say something in honor of Tychus, and in honor of your opinion the first time we met… I'll need a moment to think of something though."

Sarah gave him a couple minutes, during which she got vibes of amusement, then distress, then terror, and then a jumble of other notions from him. She wasn't going to just ram into his head to sate her curiosity, not after he had barely decided to focus on joy instead of sorrow at this moment. "I never knew Findlay, but from your impression of him and how uncomfortable you seem, I'm guessing he'd ask something along the lines of whether or not my, ah, orifices still work."

Jim laughed nervously "Well, uh, after Char we did get some noise complaints, and you almost panicked over the state of my back once, you remember, right?"

"…I did not quite realize before that Zerg can apparently blush on their exposed skin surfaces, regardless of heavy skin weave or no."

* * *

 _A BIT LATER THAN THAT…_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RAYNOR?" Arcturus Mengsk's eyes were bulging so much that one might think they were about to explode right out of his head.

"Doing what I promised Tychus. Together, darling?" Raynor smiled at his newlywed wife as he revved the chainsaw again. Apparently Zeratul, who had agreed to lend a hand in the invasion of Korhal, had the authority to officiate Protoss pair-bonding ceremonies. It was close enough, and Sarah had been happy to commit to such a sign of unity between the three Koprulu sector races.

"Certainly, and it will even cauterize itself so I can do the rest myself." She added a "healthy" psionic glow to the implement as it approached the crotch of Mengsk, who was held spread-eagle in the air. The blade began to bite into Mengsk's inner thighs on both sides…

Roughly five minutes later, while Sarah was enjoying the taste of her still-alive wedding cake, Mengsk's now legless torso was being swung around by the arms by Raynor like a pendulum. The suited-up man was observing in morbid fascination as intestines leaked out the bottom of the pendulum further every time he "accidentally" slammed Arcturus's abdomen into a solid edge or corner. Jim thought to ask her "Are you sure Zerg can stomach the meat of this abomination?" As far as he was concerned, Mengsk had lost his humanity long enough ago that doing what they had done to the man was beyond saintly in its restraint. There was literally nothing, nothing whatsoever, that Sarah could do or ask him to do to the man that Mengsk did not deserve.

Sarah tore another strip out of Mengsk's former left thigh after spitting some Zerg digestive aid saliva onto it and practically slurped the generous strip of raw meat down. Then she dropped the leg (the other was already stripped clean) and got up, saying "It tastes rather mediocre, but it is certainly edible enough. Alright, let's do the dramatic part of this to let all who see it know that their Emperor is dead. Let's see if he can't make for a good purse with THIS. Oh, and enjoy reliving every bit of suffering you've ever caused that I'm aware of…" She cast forth her Psionics.

A few moments later, a skin-free Arcturus Mengsk practically exploded out the window of his office with a Psionic blast. He did not scream, having long run out of all breath to scream, but his face was still locked into a rictus of horror before the overload of psionic energy within his body caused it to simply fly apart… as in explode in a cloud of superheated, even incandescent steam and flash-cooked gore fragments. In the meantime, Kerrigan sat back down to her set-aside wedding cake fragment. Hopefully she'd be able to extract some level of deceit and trickery toward loved ones from it, otherwise they'd need to have an indirect threesome at least, by having a medic babysit them in case she started clawing again during sex.

The Queen of B—no, Sarah Kerrigan did not tolerate such sharing. Therefore, she'd just have to make it completely unnecessary. Of course, that would mean they'd have to wait a while before they could have sex for the first time as spouses, but, well, these things happen…

* * *

A/N: I thought Mengsk died too easily and quickly.


End file.
